Felicidad y tristeza: primas hermanas
by Denisse Hinata
Summary: El ser humano ha confundido por muchos años el significado de estas dos palabras colocándolas como opuestas… sin embargo ¿y si fueran lo mismo? Kagome se dio cuenta de ello de la manera más dolora que puede existir para un corazón ilusionado. Dejen review


"_**La vida desde una perspectiva mas oscura no puede ser muy distinta a la que vivimos; únicamente abrimos los ojos a la realidad y la vemos tal cual es…"**_

_**Felicidad y tristeza: primas hermanas**_

"_**Aún recuerdo sus palabras… fueron como una daga que entro lentamente a mi corazón dejando su hendidura eternamente; demostrándome lo que es el amor en realidad: una vil farsa y una letal enfermedad…**_

_**Mas no obstante; no siento ningún cambio… sigo exactamente igual a como estaba contigo. Mis labios curveados se convirtieron en saladas lágrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas… ¿Cuál es la diferencia?**_

_**Sí, eso es lo que son; mas no aparentan serlo. Fingen su identidad revelándose a si mismas como disímiles confundiendo al ser humano de lo que, no **__**solo siente, si no piensa…**_

_**Mas este camino de agonía continúa aun desviándose de la ruta; aun despojándonos de este dolor, sufrimiento y tristeza (que recuerden viene siendo lo mismo que la felicidad) sigue latente aun si nuestro herido corazón ha dejado de latir…"**_

**-Kagome…-** escuche **–Kagome ya levántate que es hora de ir a la escuela-** decía mi madre desde el piso de abajo creyendo que aun seguía dormida

Ya llevaba más de 4 horas despierta; y no me había percatado que ya había amanecido. Aquel inmundo astro con todo su esplendor daba paso a la llegada del día; despojándonos de aquella maravillosa oscuridad: donde todos duermen como si yacieran eternamente en sus fosas. Excepto yo… claro, donde me era imposible dormir y escribí aquellas líneas procedentes de lo mas profundo y oscuro de aquello que no se si aún puedo darle el nombre de alma.

Me levante de aquella silla y de aquel escritorio que habían sido confidentes de mis pensamientos. Tomé una ducha rápida y me puse mi vestimenta habitual; cepille mi cabello negro como la noche del cual me sentía orgullosa y bendecida: teniendo la creencia que la misma oscuridad, que palpita dentro de mí, me lo brindo en señal de ser parte de ella.

Baje las escaleras caminando hacia la cocina: donde me encontré a mi madre, hermano y abuelo tomando su primer alimento del día

**-buenos días hija; ten tu desayuno si no se te hará tarde…-** dice sirviéndome un plato de fruta con un vaso de jugo de naranja

**-buenos días mama-** dije con una sonrisa mostrando el otro lado de la tristeza

**-ya llevas días sin ir con Inuyasha hermana, ¿nuevamente discutieron?-** dice Sota inocentemente

**-no, solo es que las cosas se tranquilizaron por allá; así que no es necesario que vaya por estos días; es todo-** dije mintiendo recordando aquellos días no muy lejanos con la imagen característica de la soledad: mi falsa pero al mismo tiempo pura y bella sonrisa

Termine mi desayuno sin hambre alguna; me pare de la mesa y coloqué los platos en el fregadero despidiéndome de mi familia para así ir a la escuela.

Mientras iba en camino mis traicioneros pensamientos me llevaron a aquel momento… aquel instante en que la verdad se convirtió en mi tumba y mi último aliento de susurro se disipó por completo. Aquel día donde aquella persona que le procuré mi amor y mi sentir lo rechazó sepultándolo profundamente entre las oscuras cavidades del infierno dejándolo al cuidado del príncipe del mal; donde usa y blasfema de él.

Llegué al colegio, donde al entrar, mis amigas se me acercaron: al parecer llevaban rato esperándome ahí.

**-que bueno que has llegado Kagome, el profesor esta que**** no se aguanta así mismo: la presentación esta a punto de comenzar y la persona mas importante del acto, o sea tu, no llegaba-**

**-no pensé que era tan tarde-** dije tratando de ocultar la verdad; donde lo había olvidado por completo.

**-eso no importa; corre antes que se le ocurra expulsar al primero que se le ponga enfrente-**dice tomándome del brazo llevándome al auditorio en la parte trasera detrás del telón.

**-aquí esta Kagome, profesor-** dice ella llevándome enfrente como escudo quizás al sermón que aquel hombre iba a dar

**-pero que pensabas mujer, todos los padres de familia incluyendo a ex alumnos están allá fuera sentados esperando a oír tu trova-** dijo el haciendo aspavientos exagerados a la situación

**-no se preocupe profesor-** dije con mi característica sonrisa de la que todo este tiempo les he hablado **–ya estoy aquí, aun estamos a tiempo y todo saldrá bien…-** falsas esperanzas… como las de él.

**-si, si lo que sea-** dice el profesor –**tu, pasa enfrente inicia la conferencia y anuncia la trova de ella, y tu prepárate no quiero errores- **dice dando ordenes sin cesar, estaba demasiado nervioso…

Estaba sentada escuchando las palabras de bienvenida para aquellas personas que fueron a dar acto de presencia al fin del curso escolar y a la graduación que mi amiga estaba dando mientras esperaba que llegara mi turno para, no leer, debido a que, como ustedes saben, lo había olvidado por completo; sino a improvisar…

**-espero que le den un fuerte aplauso y den una gran bienvenida- **dice ella parada en medio de la tarima con un micrófono** –a nuestra compañera y al igual ya ex alumna Kagome Higurashi: quien el día de hoy recitara unas bellas palabras de suerte y pronto éxito a la generación graduada el día de hoy, junto con una trova especial preparada por ella misma para así demostrar las grandes habilidades literarias y poéticas que tiene los alumnos de nuestro instituto- **

Pase enfrente, la verdad me molestaba que siempre en todos los actos la gente aplauda: debido a que esa ovación y ese empeño de felicitar al trovador no es mas que pura farsa y apariencia; apostaría que miles de personas ahí sentadas están deseosas de irse a casa ya…

Tome el micrófono, mire hacia enfrente y empecé a hablar

**-el día de hoy, la ****generación de tercer año de secundaria da un paso fundamental de lo que son sus vidas profesionales; se concluye como ustedes sabrán estos estudios secundarios para dar inicio a la preparación y así llegar a la última meta académica: la facultad. Existen diversas carreras que estoy segura que muchas de ellas tendrán el gran honor de tenernos como sus oyentes…- **hice una leve pausa y continúe** –os confieso que puedo estar, o podemos estar mas bien, un poco nerviosos por lo que nos espera adelante mas eso no implica que no seguiremos nuestro camino con paso firme y mentalidad progresista con un mejor mañana…-**

Me quede callada… era hora de dar paso a la trova… organice mis ideas por un momento, si es que aun las tenía, y hable…

**-"La vida desde una perspectiva mas oscura no puede ser muy distinta a la que vivimos; únicamente abrimos los ojos a la realidad y la vemos tal cual es…"-** recite de memoria aquella frase que estaba escrita en mi cuaderno desde aquel día en que supe toda la verdad

**-****Esa frase ha estado rondando por mi cabeza durante los últimos días; después de analizar el contenido hartas veces y todas sin éxito alguno he llegado a una conclusión… la vida no es blanca ni negra según los ojos del que la ve si no es una tonalidad deslucida, totalmente apagada y sin colorido … aquel tono impuro que esta mezclado de lo que calificamos benévolo y protervo; aquello que supuestamente antípoda esta homogéneamente reducido consiguiendo así una tonalidad totalmente ecuánime a la que le denominamos comúnmente: gris.- **las personas me escuchaban atentamente; total silencio había en aquella habitación que por un momento pensé que había muerto… mas de golpe fui traída a la realidad de aquel sueño hermoso y continué recitando aquellas palabras que salían de mi corazón y razón

**-os atrevo a decir que he vivido engañada toda mi vida…-** dije **–debido a que, como toda cría normal fui convertida al pensamiento común que todos. Donde desgraciadamente unos cuantos días atrás de la manera más indiferente y atroz que puedan ustedes conjeturar y por el cual los reto a suponer me di cuenta de ello…: aquella persona que jure y perjure amar inclusive aquel día en que mi alma, condenada por amarlo a el que cualquier cosa presente en esta tierra, sea llevada a las crueles llamas del abismo: se fue. Se fue lejos de mi y de todo ser viviente en esta tierra ya que decidió amar aquella que no es mas que mi frió reflejo, mi espejo, y que aun siendo mi viva imagen nunca, en su vida, podría amarlo como yo hubiera podido amarlo a él. Y digo todo ser viviente en esta tierra por que el hecho de haberla escogido a ella implica calcinarse en las mas calientes y agonizantes llamas del infierno: eso es amor; no importar el destino que te espera, el dolor y sufrimiento: acompañar a la persona amada, es amor… y por desgracia me iré sola a mi cruel destino…- **

Note que mis ojos derramaban lagrimas… la gente empezó a discutir quizás por aquella actitud que estaba tomando en esos momentos; mas elevé mi voz y seguí hablando.

**-Maldigo aquel en día en que con su dulce y bella voz: que muchas noches fue un arrullo para muchos de mis temores, me dijo su elección, según el lamentando lo ocurrido… me abrazó como un último ****hasta luego y un pésame hacia mi misma ya que desde aquel día morí de tristeza y derrota hacia ella quien considero mi enemiga por haberme despojado del ser que, atrevo a decir, mas eh amado…-**

_**Miré hacia abajo… vi claramente como mis muñecas estaban llorando lágrimas de sangre en señal de consuelo a mis suplicas… empecé a palidecer como la muerte misma… varia gente del público incluyendo a ex compañeros míos se acercaron en señal de auxilio debido a la acción que desesperadamente entre tanto sollozo había efectuado enfrente de ellos… sabia que eran mis últimos segundos de vida y estaba feliz… eché un último vistazo… y lamentablemente mi última imagen fueron ellos dos… sentados, en la última fila del auditorio tomados de las manos… y ahí fue donde comprendí… estaba en el infierno… condenada por toda la eternidad a presenciar su felicidad mientras yo… moría una y otra vez…**_

**FIN**

**Este es mi primer fan fic que publico y espero que les haya gustado. No se si este tipo de relatos les guste mas en mi opinión son mis preferidos ya que me considero una gran seguidora de Edgar Allan Poe: padre del relato corto y del cuento gótico.**

**De antemano gracias por sus reviews.**


End file.
